fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kowaretane Zin and Zen
Kagamine Zin/Zen, Kagamine Zin is Kagamine's Rin's Yandeloid while Kagamine Zen is Kagamine's Len's Yandeloid. Design Zin has bright blond short hair same leath as Rin Kagamine's with five thin bobbypins (three holding back her fringe, one black bobby pin and one red bobby pin are crossing over each other but the other black one is just holding back hair, and two one the other side, the pins are black and red) one red streak near her neck (left side) and wears a black and red (as seen here) ripped bow like Rin kagamine but her bow is to the left side and is holding a chunck of her hair but it doesn't stick out like Yami Ryone. (looks a little like this but just '''the hair) She wears a white shirt like Rin Kagmaine's but low cut and shorter showing more of her stomach and her left shoulder is showing for the shaw is always hanging off her shoulder, and due to that you can see four little cuts on her shoulder going up to her neck.Her short black shorts that are slightly unziped so you see the top of her purple panties, same shoes/boots. Zin also wears a bandage around her left thigh and one on her left arm, (sometimes mistaken as an arm warmer). '''Zen has short messy dirty blond hair that is pulled back into a poney tail with red underlights and one earing (Taper but it looks like a stud on his right ear) he wears a white shirt like Len Kagamine's but insted of having a 'real t-shirt' it stops at his shoulders and Zen has black ribbon that is tied around his arms (as seen here ) with a black tie, black belt and black lines on his shorts (he's shorts are ripped on the left side), he wears the same shoes as Len. He also has a bandage around his left palm and right elbow. Both have black nails and wear eye make up, Zen doesn't wear as much as Zin though. Personality Zin is a sadist and is very destructive often though violence, screaming and telling others what she thinks of them while Zen on the other hand shows the more loving side of a Yandeloid and doesn't let any one come to close to his sister but if they do Zen becomes very jealous and goes into a rage/killing spree. Biography Appearances D-art D-art Voice configuration Notable songs Trivia *Zin and Zen both have a unhealthy obsession with each other. *Zin gets her name from a fanfiction where the young boy can't say 's' so he says 'z', so her name is really 'Sin' but it's kepts as a 'Z' so it's closer to her brother's name Zen. *Many think Zin and Zen could be mirror images as well as twins. *Zin is known to hurt the left side of her body if Zen isn't there to stop her, that is why she only has scars on her left side. Gallery Monty1st Kagamine Zin and Zen-sketch.jpg |Kagamine Zin, by Monty1st Monty1st Kagamine Zin and Zen-sketch2.jpg |Kagamine Zen, by Monty1st Monty1st Kagamine Zin and Zen-sketch3.jpg |Kagamine Zen, by Monty1st Hoshiko Amaterasu HNI_0024.jpg|Zen and Zin as drawn by user Hoshiko Amaterasu Hoshiko Amaterasu HNI_0025.jpg|Zen and Zin Close up drawn by user Hoshiko Amaterasu External links Category:Fanmade_Vocaloids Category:Vocaloid_Females Category:Vocaloid_Males Category:Derivative of Kagamine Len Category:Derivative of Kagamine Rin Category:Characters by Monty1st Category:Vocaloids with Voices